


Is it him?

by kxro_2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Dates, Confusion, F/M, Hormones, Identity Reveal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxro_2/pseuds/kxro_2
Summary: During a battle with an Akuma, Chat gets mind controlled. Several things occurred which left Ladybug flustered and confused. Marinette now assumes that he is Adrien. She tried denying it at first, but things fit too perfectly together. Is it him?? Now she needs proof that he isn't.





	1. Simon Says

**Author's Note:**

> Old acc is Kxro. If you claim it's stolen, go back to Kxro and read the authors note. And yes, I changed the rating to M. To be safe and I don't trust myself. !!!!!!!BASED ON SEASON 1!!!!!!

“Simon says, play with each other!” The magician crackled, tossing several cards at the duo. 

Ladybug huffed, managing to avoid one, but ended up bumping against Chat Noir. She yelped when she lost her balance, almost tripping over. “Watch out!” He shouted, covering her so she wouldn't get hit.

“Chat!” She  cried, gripping onto his shoulders. He went limp for a moment, making her growl in response, “What have you done to him?!”

“Ah-Ah, little ladybug. Chat Noir here will entertain you while I look for my main treat!” His eyes glowed for a moment. “I will, right after this!” He said to himself, “Okay, fine.” Simon Says threw another card at the limp hero, making him twitch. “Capture the miraculous when you're done. Don't let her get away!” With that said, he smirked and jumped out the window with his army to catch the certain designer who had angered and embarrassed him.

“Chat!” Ladybug chanted almost frantically. She should have backed off, but she couldn't keep her partner like this. She wanted to at least wait until he came to his senses so she knew he was alright.

“Ugh, Ladybug?” He groaned, using her shoulders as leverage to pick himself up. He felt her tense up and back away. Just as she made her way out the window to catch up with the villain, he grabbed her leg. “Don't leave, My lady.” Chat feigned innocence. He saw her relax for a moment but tense back up immediately.

“You were… hit by the card. I have to catch up with Simon Says and make sure he doesn't cause harm to Mister Agreste...” She trailed, shaking her foot to get him off.

“C’mon bugaboo, spare me a minute here.” He steadily stood up. His eyes narrowed when Ladybug backed up further.

“I'm sorry, I don't have a moment to waste…Bye!” When she flung her yoyo, Chat threw his baton to entangle it and turned to face her, roughly grabbing her by the shoulders, “Chat! Ugh, let me go!”

“Can't do that little bugsy.” He practically purred, breath tickling her neck. Ladybug flushed and grabbed his hands, forcefully removing them.

He was being controlled. The dotted hero quickly grabbed her yoyo and tossed against Chat Noirs head to distract him so she could escape. Thankfully, it worked. 

“Come back here!” He hissed, chasing after her. At times like this, she was glad she was clever.

“Snap out of it!” She swung off a building, landing on a smaller one so she could safely jump off to be in front of The Agreste manor. Just as she was about make further movement, Chat tackled her to the concrete, ripping her weapon out of her hands.

“You're nothing without your yoyo.” Chat Noir smirked, tossing it to the crowd of brainwashed citizens. “Why don't you come with me now, hm? I still have to play with you~”

Ladybug groaned and tried to punch him, but his tail grabbed her arm, if that was possible. Could he control his tail like that? Apparently so, now at least. “Chat! You're making this difficult for me.” She frowned, tugging on his arm. What made matters worse was that she had five minutes left before she detransformed.

“Tick tock, My Lady.” Chat laughed, amused. He leaned in close to her face, forcefully keeping her it in place. “Did anyone ever tell you that you looked absolutely ravishing~” 

Ladybug had a disgusted expression, eyes glancing to places. “Why, in fact, you were the first one.” She cooed, gripping onto his jaw, “Why don't you show what you mean, hm?”

Chat Noir’s face face lit up and he immediately pulled her into a kiss. Best moment to escape. Thank god he was a gullible loveboy.

She pressed into the kiss and took advantage of the moment to shove him away, running towards the crowd.  _ It was right there, in front of her _ .  The zombies were too busy trying to tear down the gates to realize she was there. “Aha!” She said a little too loudly. All eyes were on her now. “Oh fuck me.”

“Gladly.” Chat spoke in an angered tone, “Grab her.”  Instantly, hands came to grab Ladybug, almost pulling off her earrings, “Stop that!” He roared, “That is my job.” It was what he was explicitly told to do, and that's what he was going to do. 

Ladybug glared at her partner. She had underestimated his brainwashed personality. Pretty slick..“Bad kitty.” She said under her breath  grunting when her earrings beeped, “Three more minutes?! How am I supposed to make it in time?!” She was frantic now, struggling from the tight hold.  “Back off!” She punched the one holding her waist and used it to turn to snap the wrist (accidentally) of the person holding her other arm. There was enough strength to part from the rest. “Shit shit shit!” Ladybug bit her lip and grabbed her yoyo, hiding behind a pillar. Barely two more minutes.

“Nice show.” Chat purred in her ear, cornering her. This was a fucking bad idea. Not only was she trapped, she was also going to turn  back in a matter of seconds. Right in front of him!

She had to think of something, quick. “u-uh, look, over there!” She motioned behind him but he didn't nudge. Wait, she had her yoyo, right? Her yoyo! “My-”

“Your yoyo.” Chat grinned, holding it up.

“No no no no no no, give that back. Bad kitty!” She frantically swayed her arms to reach for it, pushing against Chat, but he remained glued in front of her. How the hell had he gained so much power? Usually a shove would be enough to send him flying a few feet away. He was as hard as a brick! 

“Wait, hold up.” Thirty seconds, “I have an offer. You give me my yoyo, leave me in peace so I can recover, and when I'm back, I'll give you what you want, if you can catch me. We’ll make it a game Isn't this too easy? Wouldn't you want a fight? I know you're tough, but if you make me give in now, your efforts would be wasted. You're going to take my miraculous, right? Wouldn't you want to put some more effort?”  Twenty four seconds.

“Hm.” Chat actually considered it. Twenty three seconds. “My orders are to..  _ play _ with you and retrieve your miraculous, but I suppose having it spiced up wouldn't hurt.” He grinned and leaned down close to her face. “Don't disappoint,  _ mon amour.”  _ He placed a peck on her lips and let her go. Fifteen seconds.

_ Strange _ Ladybug thought as she snatched her weapon from him and ran to hide.  _ Wouldn't a brainwashed person be… well, completely brainwashed and unaware like the others? This was Chat, he’d been brainwashed several times but he”s deciding on his own account  _ She stopped thinking when she detransformed just in time to hide behind something and quite a distance from the crowd. 

“Marinette?” Tikki called out steadily, pressing her palm to her bearers face. “Are you okay? You've been spacing out.” 

Marinette mumbled underneath her breath, nodding. “Chat…” She sighed, handing her Kwami a cookie to feed on, “This seems off. I don't know, Tikki, it seems really off.”

“Maybe he's getting used to it?” Tikki had no idea herself, but this cookie tasted good.

“Pft, as if. Anyway, you have you hurry up  Chat Noir has distracted me enough, I have to get to Mister Agreste before Simon does something to him!”

Tikki mumbled something between her munching, “Almost done!” 

Meanwhile Marinette looked around, gazing around for any openings to not alert Chat Noir or the other citizens. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mister Agreste on the roof, running in circles before racing towards the edge. “Oh my god, Tikki, we have to go, now!”

“I'm ready!”

“Tikki! Spots on!” She announced, swiftly transforming into Ladybug before quickly making her way towards the old man who had thrown himself off the roof. She caught him mid air and settled him down, looking around. Well, she had her main person now, but Simon.. 

“Ladybug!” A voice called out. She turned to see Adrien rushing towards her. Her heart swelled- what should she do, what should she say?! Of course be… heroic! 

“Ad- I mean, person!” She already messed up.

“I've got you now!” Adrien tackled her to the ground and gave her a dark grin.

“u-uh, are you okay?” 

“Never been better.” 

Her eyes widened when he pulled her into a kiss.. Adrien. Kissing her! This was the best day of her life! But, wait, this wasn't a really good moment to be doing this no matter how much she liked it. Simon Says was still out there. “Adrien!” She exclaimed, pushing him away, “No time for this! I have to-”

“Hush,  _ petite coccinelle. _ ” He whispered to her.

“Little ladybug?” She repeated. Adrien wasn't really the type to say that… or do this. When realization struck her, she shoved him off and wiped her lips, “I'm too naive! First Chat, now you! Your little butt needs to stay put here, you've caused me enough trouble!” Yes, she was mad. Of course Adrien would never kiss her when at mind. He was brainwashed to do this.

Ladybug flung her yoyo with an attitude, but found that Adrien hitched a ride with her, having his arms wrapped around her. “Oh my god!” She exclaimed, holding onto his arm so he wouldn't fall. She landed on the nearest  building and dropped him off. “I said stay put!”

“ _ Je veux m'amuser avec toi, mon doux”  _ He muttered in french. She understood all of it.

“OhMyGod.” She almost dropped down blushing her ass off  _ HE CALLED ME HIS SWEET A-AND HE WANTS TO-  _ She cut her thoughts when she remembered he was still brainwashed. “Shit. Adrien! Please stay put, I'll be right back!”

“Miraculous!” He hissed, showing a sudden change in emotions. 

Ladybug had to shove him back and quickly got out of there before he tried anything else. She had been distracted enough.

At least she got there in time. It was a hard battle not having Chat with her. It made things more complicated and really difficult to win, but she managed

_ What happened to Chat Noir? _ The thought lingered at the back of her head.  _ Where the hell did he even go? He was supposed to be wait- no Marinette!  _ She scolded herself. It almost sounded like she wanted him to be there. Then there was Adrien. She had been kissed by two guys today. It was at rough day. 

_ OH SHIT ADRIEN IS STILL ON THAT ROOF.  _

How could she have been so forgetful? It was Adrien after all, the love of her life. She wasted no time to and sped her way to the place where she left him. “C-Chat!” her face when red for some reason. “W-Where's Adrien, I left him here.”

“O-oh! I uh, I mean! He already left when I came here.”  Which was suspicious considering there was no exit aside jumping off the building and potentially breaking a leg. “I mean, I helped him off, yeah.”

Ladybug seemed to believe him, that was the only option left to do. 

“So… what happened to me? Last thing I remember is guarding you and… waking up on this ro- on the ground somewhere.” Totally not suspicious.

Ladybug flushed up even more but decided to put the story short. “Simon Says brainwashed you.” She couldn't help that high pitch in her voice.

“Annnddd?” He urged her to continue. “Did I do anything to you?”

“Nothing!” She responded a little too quickly, making him raise an eyebrow, “I mean.. uh, you fought me and uh. Pinned me down, stuff like that… kissed me.” She added in a tiny voice.

“What was that last bit?”

_ QUICK WHAT RHYMES WITH KISS _

“Miss? I mean, you missed most of my attacks, you should've seen how strong you were.”  _ Nice save.  _

“Wait did you say that I-” FUCK, “pinned you down?” Okay it was good. Ladybug nodded lightly. “Woah, awesome. Wait, no awesome. I'm so sorry Ladybug!” Chat apologized. It didn't seem like he was apologetic with that stupid smirk on his face.

“Mhhmm.. yeah.” She rolled her eyes.” Anyways , I gotta get out of here.”

“Wait!” 

Ladybug turned around to face him in question.

“Would you like to uh, catch some coffee with me y’know.. I wanna make it up to you.”

_ More like take me  out on a date _ Ladybug sighed. She smiled and ruffled his hair. “Well, I’m quite a while from detransforming. Fine, but you better feel sorry.” 

Chat Noir blinked. “Wait, really? I-I mean yes!” He pulled her arm excitedly and dragged her away.

_ Muscular arms.. _ Ladybug hummed, flushing slightly when she found herself admiring his body.  _ No, no, stop right there! You have Adrien- well you like Adrien..Hm. Chat looks like Adrien.  _ She squinted hers to look at him further and laughed it off  _ impossible.  _ More importantly, why the hell did she agree to get coffee with Chat Noir after all of this? 

“-is my favorite coffee shop.”

Ladybug was cut short from her thoughts when her partner announced something. “Huh? -I mean, nice shop.” She didn't want to seem like an idiot.

“I know! Coffee here is amazing. Come on in, I'm sure the owners wouldn't mind a couple of heroes in here.” Chat grinned and let her walk in, though still having his grip on her arm. What? He liked touching her. Her arm was muscular yet soft. Thin, but very healthy. That was one nice arm right there. ( _ His usual thoughts) _

Ladybug looked around, glancing to the waitress who seemed to be surprised by their presence. Even though the woman caught sight of the town's heroes, she surprisingly kept a professional attitude, which made her feel at ease. 

“Might not be so bad after all.” The two took a seat, and there was someone immediately attending them.

“How may I help you?”

Chat Noir’s eyes edged Ladybug to give her order first. “Lady's first.”

“If that was a pun, I'm calling this date off.” She mumbled, skimming through the menu. Wait, oh fuck, she called this a date. Panicked, she glanced to her partner to see his eyes glimmering.

“Yes! This is a date a-ahaha, no more puns!!” 

She groaned to herself, facepalming. “I'll have whatever is suggested.”

“A mocha for me.” Chat chimed in, sighing dreamily.

“In that case, today's popular menu item is…” Ladybug tuned her out as she tried to think of why she was here with Chat fucking Noir. In a coffee shop, as heroes. She should've kept it professional. The more she thought about it, the more she kind of regretted it. 

“-omantic, with your boyfriend here.”

“Huh? Sure.” She absentmindedly said, slumped on her hand, staring at Chat.

For some reason, his face turned even redder. As the waitress left with a smirk, he snapped her out of her daze. “Were you even listening?!”

 

“What?”

“The waitress  started going on about how cute we looked together and asked if we were a couple and you just nodded, so she said she had and a tickets for a movie to be that she’d be willing to give us so you could be ‘romantic with your boyfriend!’” Chat seemed flabbergasted. This should have overwhelmed and made him happy, but this was so unlike his Lady. Sure, he was sort of happy and the blush was there, but he was more concerned than anything else. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He extended an arm to touch Ladybug’s face. She kept staring at him which halted him from his movement and shy away.

After a moment of processing the information, her eyes went wide. “Fuck!”  - To which Chat Noir gave her a look and commented on her explicit language-  “Ugh, sorry, kitty, I’m just, meh at the moment.

“Meh? Meh enough to not take in a single thing she said, and actually say yes when I asked you for coffee? This is a dream come true, but this is… unlike you.  You need to spill the beans, M’lady. I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s wrong.” Pushy? Yes. But he was genuinely concerned.

The waitress returned and handed out the coffee, as well as slipping Chat the movie tickets. He swallowed, but took them anyway, shoving them in one of his zippers… wherever that led. Ladybug was too conflicted to see the exchange and mentally battled herself. “I-It’s nothing bad! You didn’t do anything to me when you were brainwashed by Simon!” She accidentally blurted out, giving out the source of her odd behavior. Why was she so stuck up over it? It was only a small kiss and him saying some… rather sexual things but that shouldn’t have been enough to daze her out! Maybe she was close to her period to have this rapid display of emotions, most of them were synonyms of Chat is hot. 

“You do know that you just gave yourself away, right?” Chat was by no means that dull not to catch that. He hadn’t mentioned anything from him being brainwashed in that moment, yet she brought it up again and seemed nervous about it

“Ugh… Yeah. Whatever.” She sighed, huffing out a breath, “I really do mean it, you didn’t d-do anything..”

“Then why blush or stutter?” He pointed out. Of course he’d noticed that, he noticed everything.

“You’re so persistent!” She groaned, giving up. She took a sip of her coffee and tried to relax herself. Being upbeat wouldn’t help with the situation, she was aware of that. “Okay fine, maybe I am still stuck on when you were brainwashed.” She turned to look at the cat, seeing him tell her to go on. “So…  When Simon Says hit you with that card... He ordered you to, uh, ‘Play with me’ and steal my miraculous after you were done. I stayed for a few moments to see if you were alright, and you were, so I was going to make my way out when you threw your baton at my yoyo, preventing my escape. We went from there, me running towards the Agreste manor and you chasing me, until you got me. I was cornered, so I had to.. escape but I ruined that moment and you caught me again. You were… i dunno, different. Different than those brainwashed people, like you had a mind, and that disturbed me. I felt your  hand against my hip, and said dirty stuff… I guess that made me uncomfortable. Anyway, i got away, detransformed and when I retransformed, I saw Adrien, who really reminded me of you... which really flustered me... I saw you and him and I’m just so confused!” She blabbered, face rivaling the redness of a cherry. She took another quick sip of the coffee but ended up coughing when she drank it too fast, down the wrong pipe.

She couldn’t look him in the eye, and he was glad she didnt. An expression of horror displayed over his features. Chat quickly put up a poker face and delved into the words she just uttered. He actually did that? To his beautiful lady no less. This was more horrible than he originally had thought. He grabbed her ass! Said dirty things?! And she seemed to suspect if the two were the same. As much as he wanted to tell her the truth, he couldn’t. He wanted pour his heart out to her and tell her everything but being heroes came with restriction. Pissing off Plagg wouldn’t be wise either, the Kwami was strict about identity.

When his love slowly looked up, shy and steady, he put up a wide array of expressions, unsure of what to settle into. He swallowed and gave a nervous grin instead, a hand scratching the back of his head.  _ Chat Noir style, Adrien,  _ He told himself. “Awh, Bugaboo, you know I wouldn’t purposely make you feel uncomfortable.” What could he say to make her feel better? He wanted to tease her, but he wasn’t sure if that was the moment to. “So you saw me in that kid right?” He really,  _ really  _ wanted to tell her. It was frustrating to keep it a secret.

“Y-Yeah-” She cleared her throat to be less flustered and grow more confidence. She didn't want to seem like the sore, confused loser she was in front of Chat Noir, her long time partner, the guy she trusted with her heart. “Yeah.”

“And you've been blushing ever since then?” Maybe he could lighten up the mood.. “Are you saying you're in love with me~?” It was only supposed to be a tease.

“What?!” He didn’t expect her to sputter like that. She’d usually cooly deny him and move on. Did his human form really fluster her? Or was he not catching on to something important? “No! I-I mean…” She fidgeted, “I’m just gonna finish this coffee and go..”

Chat Noir frowned, but nodded anyway. He took ahold of his forgotten Mocha and sipped on the warm liquid, enjoying the taste of it. He could try again later, the gentleman in him urged him too. Continuing to edge her for answers didn’t seem like a good idea since she appeared to be confused as well. “Oh, yeah, I’ll have a pretty packed schedule next week so I’ll be late to our little meetings. Can’t help it.”

Ladybug nodded, and tried to seize the outrageous thoughts out of her head. No way, no way, no way! No matter how he looked like him, there was no way.. Her head was a mess. Same eyes as Adrien, same hair as Adrien, same attitude? No, not really. Same body physique as him.. Same skin tone, same voice.  _ No,  _ She scolded herself harshly. She could’ve just gotten over it  but her mind refused to for whatever reason and it started to stress her out. She blamed her hormones for this shit. She hated her hormones so goddamn much. Ladybug came out of her thoughts when she felt that there was no more to drink, an empty cup in her hands. “Hey, I’m sorry about today, I’m just confused with myself.. Thanks for the coffee though.” She was at least grateful.

“Don’t sweat it, My Lady. I could take you out any time you’d want!” Chat broke into a smile, having his usual mischievous and flirtatious persona she knew too well. It was sort of homey. 

She smiled. Just as her earring started to beep, she was out.

“Ladybug..” Chat softly sighed, looking down at his half finished Mocha. “Maybe she needs some space?” He tried to seem as happy as he could in front of her, but inside, he genuinely was concerned. There was one thing he hoped though. “I hope she doesn’t confront Adrien about it…” He would get too flustered. His poker face was an in progress thing, not really the best there was. He needed to get his act together. “I’m out. Thanks!” He slapped a twenty dollar bill on the counter (where did he get that?) and sped off into the setting sun.


	2. The news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Directly copy and pasting from Google docs idk why it's giving extra spaces

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was going to figure this out if it was the last thing she did. After what happened today, the ‘Simon Says incident’, she’d been a little more at an edge. Maybe it was because she couldn't get over the kiss given by Adrien? Then again, he was under the influence of Simon. It wasn't real at all. Physically, yes, but it meant nothing to him. She wanted it to _ mean _ something genuine to him, the both of them.

 

The moment Marinette reached home, the sun was already setting. Thankfully, her parents served as a great distraction; anything to get today off of her mind. The day was spent assisting with the shop rather than sulking over Chat Noir. But a thought did linger; _ Why did he remind me of Adrien? _

 

After all the time associating with her partner, she never felt any attraction towards him. Suddenly being flustered around him was outrageous. Chat was practically her best friend, platonic partner, platonic everything! Even when he did flirt with her, she would roll her eyes and ignore it. There was no meaning behind it anyway, she thought, why be flustered now?

 

With a sigh, Marinette scrubbed her hands, removing the dough which had stuck in the crease of her fingernails. The time went by too quickly for her liking. It was pitch black out, signaling bedtime.

 

“I'll see you in the morning, sweetie. Goodnight.” Her parents had already given goodnight kisses before heading to bed themselves.

 

“God dammit, stupid Chat and stupid Adrien.” She grumbled, practically stomping to her room. She blamed them for her confliction. Her brain was making up all sorts of bizarre conclusions which honestly did scare her.

 

Tikki floated over to Marinette, concerned and questioning. “You haven't been yourself. Are you sure you're okay?”

 

Marinette sighed and pet her Kwami. “It's fine. Just confused is all. You know, hormones.”

 

Tikki softly frowned. She didn't seem like she wanted to continue the conversation, though, so she averted. “Okay... You have five missed calls by Alya by the way.”

 

The girl groaned and pat her bed in search of her phone. “This hero stuff is hard. I want a break.”

 

“If only Hawkmoth wasn't persistent.” Tikki sighed along with her, “But I'm sure there won't be many Akuma’s this week, it's supposed to pour. Can't really work in a pouring environment!” The Kwami floated over to Marinette and grinned. “Don't worry too much about it, alright?”

 

“Mmm,” Marinette grunted. Her phone violently beeped when it was turned on. A spam of messages showed, all by Alya. “Thirty messages, Tikki, oh my god.” She skimmed over them and weakly groaned. Her eyes promptly widened. “My life is officially ruined!” The phone was discarded rather roughly at the wall. “I can't believe this! I thought it was supposed to remain a secret, but nooo, LadyNoir shippers had to ruin it!”

 

“LadyNoir?” Tikki peeked at her still open phone, pupils enlarging at the pictures. “O-oh.”

 

**Picture 1:** Chat on Ladybug with her pulling him into a kiss. She used that as a distraction to get away from him!

**Picture 2:** Chat cornering Ladybug while feeling her up a little. The camera angle had caught where his hand was placed. Her blush suggested there was something going on, but her frown tackled the idea. It looked like a corny love-hate romance drama.

**Picture 3:** The lip peck.  When brainwashed Chat agreed to her terms before he let her go.

**Picture 4:** The two at the coffee shop. Ladybug giggling and Chat looking lovestruck. She knew she shouldn’t have agreed to go with him!

 

All of the pictures had the hashtag LadyNoir which truly pissed her off. She did NOT want to be shipped with Chat! This was a hard enough already, and it just got worse. Even though the pictures looked promising, she didn't want to be a part of it.

 

“See? My life is ruined. Ruined! Now Chat won't leave me alone since I didn't tell him. It's already on the ladyblog too. I'm going to end myself.” She muffled her scream into the pillow and sighed deeply. “Things keep getting worse. Why can't I get over it?! It's a simple stupid kiss, nothing much! It's not even my first kiss but oh, my brain _ has  _ to torture me by filling my thoughts with weird stuff. Adrien is not Chat and both were under control when they kissed me! Wait.” She revised what she ranted in her head. “Both were ordered to kiss ladybug? Or you know, something in that manner.” She turned over with a thoughtful expression, “What are the chances? Simon was already in the Agreste manor, Adrien was nowhere near me when I was fighting him, Chat was brainwashed… both kissed me. Both- Ah! Stupid thoughts again!” She thrashed on her bed, throwing her pillow at her dotted friend.

 

“Oh, Marinette.” Tikki sighed, “I think you need some rest. You're very tired. You have school tomorrow, remember? It's already twelve. You can think about it later, just rest.” She pulled the pillow off and tossed it to Marinette. When that was done, she tugged a blanket over her and kissed her forehead.

 

“Thanks, Tikki… I’m just so conflicted. Hope sleep puts me out of my misery, ugh… Goodnight.” As grumpy as she was, sleep was a sweet release.

 

Morning came soon like a snap of a finger. Marinette didn't feel rested at all, but she had to get up. The ringing of her alarm was earsplitting. (She had set it that way so she wouldn't be so late to class all the time) It was angering. Her bed was soft, the pillow so fluffy, but once she was awoken, it was hard to fall back asleep. One, because of a headache, and two, she had an important test today which she totally forgot to study for. She was screwed in both ways. Being sleepy and unprepared.

 

Tikki had to tug her out of bed in the end. It was not a good moment for either of them.

 

She was virtually a zombie at this state, not bothering to eat breakfast and going to school hungry, sleepy, moody and unready. She even groaned like one.

 

“Marinette oh my god,” Alya eagerly pat the spot next to her, “You got my texts last night, right?  Can you believe!” She was sure to keep her voice low like it was a secret, “I can't believe someone managed to catch my one true pairing in action!”

 

Nino rolled his eyes and turned around to join the conversation, “Dude you've basically told everyone about it, chill.”

 

Alya scoffed as if he had wronged her, “Boo, don't act like you're not excited as well.”

 

“Pshhh, naw, I ain't about pairing people up, I have a lif-” As soon as he saw her death glare, he sweat nervously, “I mean, yeah. Nice otp. I'm out.” As sweet as Alya looked, he knew by experience she could be deadly.

 

“Anyway, your thoughts? I know you like Ladybug, how do you feel about Chat Noir taking your idol away from you? Feeling conflicted? Jealous? Hurt?” Her best friend went full out journalist on her, even pulling out her notepad.

 

“Not in the mood to say anything,” Marinette sighed

 

“Girl, you alright?”

 

“Pretty damn dandy.” She said bitterly.

 

“Oh, Adrien just entered, FYI.”

 

Marinette shot up at the sight of her crush and immediately balled up in her spot. “I'm not here, I don't exist..”

 

Nino glanced at Marinette and back at his best friend. It could have been another extremely shy episode she usually had when around Adrien. “Hey dude, you look tired.”

 

Adrien kept a smile on his face, not noticing Marinette… as usual. “Yeah, I was up all night studying.” That was a lie for the most part, “Quarterly test, I have to keep up if I want to stay here.”

 

“Strict as hell dad you got there dude. Good luck.” They still had a few moments before the teacher would enter, about five minutes?

 

“Adrien!” Alya giggled, twiddling on her phone, “Guess what?”

 

“Uh, what?”

 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir-” She was cut off when Marinette shushed her. Hands over her mouth, the assaulter swallowed thickly. “Girl, I know she's your idol and all but relax.” Alya settled Marinette down as Adrien watched in confusion, “They kissed. Look!”

 

As soon as she held up her phone, his face turned red. “R-really?” He inspected the photo closely. A stupid smile displayed over his features, but then, a look  of horror. A few moments passed, he had another smile.

 

“Dude, I thought you had a major crush on Ladybug?” Nino questioned

 

Marinette’s face turned even redder. “D-Don’t get me wrong, but they're so cute together.” The goofy smile was back again.

 

“Welcome to the club!” Alya grinned, “I have a side account named LadyNoirbestmoments be sure to look that up if you want more.”

 

“Alya!” Marinette scolded. She wanted to cry because this was all in front of Adrien, and even he shipped Chat Noir and Ladybug. This was the end for her.

 

The teacher broke their group chat before anybody else had a chance to squeak anything else in. “Send me the URL,” Adrien whispered. He took a seat and faced the front to listen to the tired teacher. It seemed like she didn't have a good night's rest either

 

“As you know we’re having our quarterly exam today, to test your knowledge of what we’ve taught this semester to prepare for the real exams. This'll be fifty percent of your grade, and if you fail… well, good luck. I want all electronics silenced and put away. We had a previous scene of people cheating, so one student per table. The rest will come along with me to the library.” She announced, pulling out a list. “Sabrina, Adrien, Marinette, Kim, and Alix with come with me. Another teacher will come along and supervise this class. No misbehaving.”

 

Chloe, of course, had to make a scene. What would be a day without her? “But Mrs. Bustier! Why can't I be at the library with Adrikins?! Sabrina too! I mean, none of them can survive without me!”

 

“Please have a seat. I've already made the arrangements. Being with either one of them won't make a difference of your result unless you want to cheat.” Mrs. Bustier eyed her.

 

Chloe scoffed. “ _ Are you  _ accusing me that I'm going to cheat?!” Bingo. “I'll have my daddy know your thoughts!” She pulled out her cellphone and threatened to dial

 

“As powerful as your father may be, rules are rules, Miss Bourgeois. Please take a seat, unless you want to be kicked out. That goes for all of you, students.”

 

Chloe groaned and started to dial, but Mrs. Bustier confiscated her phone, “Did you hear me when I said no electronics, young lady? Please take a seat.” She was more stern.

 

“Ugh! I'll tell him later and you'll be fired!” Chloe babbled like a five-year-old, crossing her arms as she sat down.

 

The teacher rolled her eyes and waited until Ms. Mendeleiev appeared. Then, they headed to the library with the  students trailing behind.

 

Marinette nervously gathered her stuff and bid Alya farewell. She followed behind Adrien. Maybe she could… say something to him. Anything?

 

“H-hi Adrien!” She stuttered out, already feeling like a failure.

 

The boy turned around and smiled. “Hey, Marinette.”

 

“So… you r-ready for the test? I mean of course you are, you're so smart and handsome- I mean! A-ahaha, I stayed up late and I forgot to study.” At least she got ahold of herself at the last sentence! This was progress.

 

“To be honest, I didn't study either, even though I was up almost all night.” He whispered to her, “So we’re in this together. Good luck, Mari.”

 

Marinette basically melted at his voice. “Like an angel… uh, y-yeah. Why did you stay up so late?”

 

“I was thinking of simo- uh! I-I mean, uh…” He stiffened from the almost leak of information. “Fencing… yeah.”

 

As nervous as she was, Marinette did catch that.”Simon says-” She saw him immediately stiffen up, eyes glancing the other way, “Almost had your father yesterday, huh? W-was that,  uh, scary?”

 

He relaxed, and Marinette rose an eyebrow. “Yeah, it was. Thank goodness he didn't get to him.” Now, why would he stiffen up at the name of Simon says and relax when she mentioned his father? His father was the one who was being targeted.

 

“Chat Noir-” Again, he looked uncomfortable, “Wasn't there when Ladybug took care of it, wonder where he went?”

 

Adrien let out a sigh and looked at Marinette in the eye. It was sort of serious, but no matter what the intention, she was  _ internally squealing because holy mother of god _ ADRIEN WAS LOOKING AT HER. “Worried about Chat Noir?” Was he teasing?

 

“Yes! I-I mean no. Maybe. Ohmygodiwanttohaveyourchildren.” She panicked.

 

“Huh?” His brows furrowed when she spoke like that. “Ohhh, I see.” His smile turned into a smirk. “You like him, don't you? It's alright, your secret’s safe with me.” He winked at her and she only flushed up more. He misunderstood the blush as him being correct.

 

“No! I-I don't like him!” She tried to deny but Adrien already had his mind set as the opposite.

 

“Like I said, don't worry about it.”

 

Before she had the chance to further clarify, Mrs. Bustier cleared her throat. “We’re here. Take a seat and I'll hand out the tests. Again, one table per person.”

 

Adrien snatched a spot for himself and smiled when Marinette took a seat by the desk next to his.  “Best of luck.” He mouthed.

 

“Me too. I-I mean you too.” She stumbled, groaning to herself. She always had to mess up. But! It wasn't as bad as before so that counted, right? She had an actual conversation with the guy who had previously kissed her- okay not good. Not good at all.

 

Marinette’s face was as red as the color red itself. The memory haunted her head, swarming around and echoing.  _ He kissed you. He actually kissed you. He really did kiss you. He certainly did attach his lips with yours. He had his mouth over yours. He- _

 

“Miss Cheng?”

 

“Huh! What?” Marinette snapped out of her daze and looked up at her teacher. She was holding out a booklet with a concerned expression.

 

“Do you want to go to the nurse's office?”

 

“N-No! I-I just didn’t eat well this morning, I'm alright…” She felt like throwing up. “Sorry, I’ll get right to it.” She took the booklet in a frenzy and skimmed through it.

 

Mrs. Bustier hummed in concern and  continued passing out the tests. Once Adrien received his, the last student in the row, she cleared her throat, “Work well. This is a big part of your grade. There are no retakes. You have one hour and thirty minutes to complete it. After the test, you’ll go to your normal classes as usual.” She eyed the group of students, “Begin.”

 

Marinette internally groaned to herself. She was going to flunk this, the biggest grade of the semester. Being Ladybug had its quirks, but also its disadvantages. All the other students began scratching down answers while Marinette stared at the paper in horror. What better to do than to bullshit the whole entire thing?

 

And that’s what she did for an hour and a half.

 

Adrien was the first one done, unsurprisingly. Marinette wanted to leave with him but she still had a load of work in front of her. Her heart somewhat dropped when he left the class.  _ Let me come with youuuuu _ , she sobbed internally

 

She was the last one to be done. It was sort of embarrassing to keep the teacher waiting, but she purposely took her time to at least _ decently  _ bullshit it.

 

“You took your time, Marinette.” Mrs. Bustier commented with a smile. “At least you thoroughly looked over it, some students didn’t take the test seriously. I’ll make sure to bump your grade up if I can.” With a wink, she left the library, leaving Marinette to internally hate herself. At least she tried…. And got to talk to Adrien for a bit. That was the best part.

 

~

“So, girl, how do you think you did?”  Alya attacked her from behind. Marinette instinctively almost backdropped her but covered it up as a hug. Yes, a hug. “Ohhh, excited to see me huh?”

 

Marinette nervously giggled and nodded. “Yeah. I was the last one done. Embarrassing. I think I flunked.”

 

Alya laughed and rolled her eyes, “If you keep thinking like that, you really might fail."

 

“Ugh," She sulked for a while before automatically lightening up, “But, I did get to talk to Adrien today! He was so hotttt.”

 

“Marinette, I can see you drooling.” Alya giggled, flicking her jaw shut, “You better tell me all about it!”

 

“During lunch which is in about…” Marinette looked around for a clock, “Five minutes? I’ll meet you outside and I'll give you all the details!”

 

Alya winked at her friend, “Let's  hope you two get married soon.”

 

“Alya!”

 

“Yohoho, my bro’s, what’s gucci?” Nino wrapped his arms around Alya’s waist and rest his chin on her head.

 

“You’re gross.” Alya rolled her eyes, making Marinette giggle. “We were talking about Marinette here finally being able to start a small conversation with your so called friend.”

 

“I wish I had a relationship with Adrien like you two.” The two looked really good with each other. Marinette could only hope.

 

“Relationship? What relationship?” Nino backed off of Alya, blushing. “We’re not in a relationship, right Alya?”

 

Alya stiffly nodded, displaying a blush to match his. “Totally not in a relationship, just really good friends!”

 

“Mmmkayy… didn't even mention being in one, but anyway, I'm gonna go back to class to grab my lunch. Meet you at the usual spot!” She left the two blushing idiots to go back to class. The room was empty. All of the other students had gone to do their thing. It felt pretty lonely.

 

At the exact time it was for lunch, Marinette had her lunch box in her hands, speeding down the hallway. “Hi Adrien, gotta go, bye Adrien, I love you.” She muttered as she passed her crush. He didn’t even have a chance to respond.

 

When she made it to their meeting spot, Nino was nowhere to be seen. That was good because this was going to be private as hell.

 

“Alya! I have so much to tell you.”

 

The brunette took a bite of her salad and spoke with a mouthful, “Girl. Yes. Make it juicy.”

 

“Okay! So,” She took a seat next to her and cleared her throat, “Where should I begin? Oh, yes, from yesterday.”

 

Alya rose an eyebrow, “You met him yesterday? You have so much to tell me.”

 

Marinette nodded. What was the harm? She could make stuff up as she went, she really needed to tell someone. If she kept it in, she might explode. “You know how Simon Says attacked Mister Agreste yesterday?” A nod. “Okay, so I was out taking a walk since the weather was nice. On my way, I saw all these brain dead people marching in front of Adrien’s house. I was curious so I took a closer look. I found Adrien nearby- this was before ladybug and Chat Noir showed up by the way-  and guess what? He was brainwashed too! I tried to talk to him b-but he…” She swallowed and covered her face in embarrassment.

 

“He what? Slapped you? Kissed you? Touched you?! Don’t abruptly stop like that!”

 

“H-He kissed me.”

 

Alya stood up suddenly. “Yes!” A fist pump to go with that. “Alright, you go Marinette!”

 

“But!” She cut her off, “ He doesn’t remember it… He tasted like camembert, but it was mellowed down with mint. Ahh, yes. How I wish to kiss him again.” Her eyes sparkled.

 

“Girl!” Alya squealed, “Tell me about today, too!”

 

“I’m getting there Alya, let me indulge in my fantasy a little.” She cleared her throat again. “So while we were heading to the library, I decided to talk to him. I stammered like a fool as usual but I managed to get a decent conversation! We talked about how prepared we were for the test.… then I asked him about Chat Noir. I remembered the incident from yesterday b-because he was a part of it. I started to blush, but he mistook my blushing as me having a crush on him! I don’t! He flirts with every girl, isn’t serious, cracks the stupidest cat puns in the most inappropriate times and it’s just ugh!”

 

“Sounds like you’re in denial.” Alya teased. “But honestly, he is so dull. I wonder why he can’t see you flailing over him. Everybody can!”

 

“Shush!” Marinette blushed, “Less talk, more eat.” She opened her lunchbox and hummed pleasantly at the scent.

 

“You have to share.”

 

“Only if  you do something for  me.”

 

“Fine, I’ll let Adrien know you need a tutor. I’m sure he can spare some time with you~”

 

“U-Uh…”

 

“I take that as a yes!”


	3. Dreamy tutor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated

Marinette Dupain-Cheng thought she was going to figure this out. This was harder than she thought it would be. Way harder.

 

“So, do you understand where f(x) will plug in here?”

 

Adrien fucking Agreste was in her room, helping her study. _ IN HER ROOM  _ helping her study. If this was a dream, she would be able to pinch herself to wake up. But it didn’t work,  _ which meant this was real. _ Marinette couldn’t believe that Alya actually went with her favor. She thought it was just talk to get food, but holy hell she did it. Additionally, she had Adrien's number. That suggested that she could talk to him any time of the day and anywhere. She could strike up a conversation with him normally over text and build up a better relationship. The possibilities! This was big.  She took a few breaths to calm down and nodded to his question.

 

“Y-Yes! I-In the outcome of my love for you- IN THE OUTCOME of g(x)” She thickly swallowed and nervously grinned. An internal battle took place in her mind as she wondered why she was so awkward.

 

“Okaayy…”Adrien trailed, not really catching her whisper, thank god.  “Then after you distribute the number, it’s a simple problem! Here.” He took the pen from her,  _ touching her hand _ , and scribbled the answer down, “Like this. Now you try.”

 

Marinette almost didn’t hear him. She was too busy basking in his beauty. This alluring hunk couldn’t possibly be Chat Noir. What was she even thinking having those stupid thoughts? “Huh? O-oh okay.” She took the pen back, purposely brushing her hand against his, and scribbled down her answer.

 

“Hey, you got it this time. Great!” His grin made her heart melt. Then again, his innocent heart would melt the hardest of things. ( _ innuendo _ )

 

“That’s because you’re such a great teacher.” She wiped her mouth when she found herself quite literally drooling. “T-Thanks so much for coming, Adrien.”

 

“Nah, thank you for keeping up with my unexpected visit. This was my only free hour that I could actually sneak away.” He smiled, messing with his hair. Marinette found that super adorable and couldn’t help but blush.

 

“N-No problem at all! You’re welcomed here anytime- I-I mean, not in my room, in the bakery- you can sneak into my room too, no not sneak in. I mean if you want, you can. b-but, I meant the bakery specifically!”

 

Adrien chuckled. “I love the food here so I’ll try to visit when I can. Your parents are really nice..” There was a flicker of sadness in his eyes but was discarded almost immediately.

 

“Yeah. They’re great.” Marinette stared at him and recalled how unpleasant his father was. “W-Well, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind your company! You can talk to us whenever. They l-like you actually.” She was actually going to say it. She was not going to stutter. She was not going to mess this up this time

 

“They do?”

 

She took a breath and braced herself. “Of course! They think you’re smart, handsome and well behaved. They said they wanted to see you often so they could get to know you better.” Well… That wasn’t exactly a lie. They often commented on how handsome he was but didn’t outright say they wanted to meet him often… but it was implied! She was not making things up.

 

Adrien smiled sweetly. “That’s so nice of them.” He looked… genuinely content. Marinette was intoxicated by the sight. His smile seemed sweeter than honey, it was something to behold. Her heart raced against her ribcage like it wanted to rip out and embrace him, but she attempted to keep her cool. It was difficult.

 

“Y-Yeah!” She stuttered. With a swallow, she averted the topic. If he continued to smile like that, she really may die. “A-Anyway! I-I have problems w-with slope too! I mean where does the line go, what’s the function, how do I plot my points, how do I calculate it-” She covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from rambling.

 

Adrien giggled. The small noise would probably be fit for angels because that’s what he was. “You don’t need to be so nervous, Marinette, I’m not gonna bite.”

 

She stiffened when he noticed. Well, who wouldn’t? She’d been nervous for the past thirty minutes since he’d been here, of course, he would notice. She frantically thought up of an excuse to make. “W-well, you’re the first boy to be in my room. So I’m just kinda, y-you know, aware. I mean I have so many embarrassing things around and I-I’m sort of hyper aware… hehe.” She made things worse, didn’t she?

 

A small blush prodded Adrien’s face. “H-Hey, It’s not like I'm going to look through your stuff. “

 

“I-I didn’t mean that!” She defended, “I-I’m really clumsy so I unknowingly leave things around.” Her face grew redder at the topic. Why did she have bring this up, it made things weirder.

 

“I won’t look around, so be rest assured.” It was obvious that he wanted to make her feel at ease with how he glued his gaze to only the worksheet in front of him. The talk did make him aware as well, though. He was in a girl’s room. Not that it mattered or anything, but, teenage stuff. Nino talked about going over to Alya’s house in a suggestive manner all the time- not that he was thinking about it. Just aware, like Marinette? He guessed that was the explanation, but he wasn’t as flustered.

 

“W-well, okay. Thank you.” She let out a breath and stared down at the paper. “So the work.”

 

“Right! Okay, so points (-2,5) will go here.” He pointed to the graph and explained the best he could. “Rise over run.”

 

Marinette processed the explanation, trying to focus on the work. Her mind tended to mindlessly take in his sweet voice, but she tried to concentrate on the homework for once.

 

When the math section was completed, they started french. Her vocabulary needed some improvements, and she got verbs wrong at times. It was merely him looking over her sentences and correcting it. “So this spot right here.” He circled it lightly with a pencil, “Wrong order, lack of strong words.”

 

“ _ Lack of knowing how much I like you. _ ” She whispered, revising it with a small blush. _ Oh god, why did she say that? _ . “I-I mean, yeah, I was kind of stuck on that part. I was thinking this would go before this?” She marked down some arrows.

 

“Yeah, like that. And this is an elementary level vocabulary, if you want more credit, you have to bump up that level.” His criticism wasn’t harsh sounding. It was almost gentle.

 

“Ohh, okay. I’ll correct it.” She looked down and hummed, erasing and scribbling more things down. “How does  this look?”

 

“Much better.”

 

Marinette looked up and smiled. How close could she get to him? What was the border? If she wanted, she could kiss him. No, that was too much. He was too much for her, honestly. Too perfect for existence, too perfect, even for her.

 

Adrien rose an eyebrow at her when he caught her staring and waved a hand. “You okay?”

 

“Y-Yes!” She exclaimed a little too loudly, “I-I mean I’m perfectly okay. Super duper, absolutely, positively, a hundred percent well.”

 

He frowned lightly. No one would buy that confession. “Um, are you sure? You look a little flustered.”

 

_ Quick what could she say? _ “I-I was uh. I was thinking about...someone.” She messed it up again. Now Adrien was going to know it was him and her life would be over.

 

He smirked instead. “Is it Chat Noir?” Seriously, what was up with him and Chat Noir? It was like he wanted people to talk about and love him, going on and on about how cool he was.

 

“Uh. Kinda?” She was more turned off now, but it was a better excuse, better than admitting how attracted she was to him.

 

“He’s so cool, right? Super cool. I think he’s the best.”

 

“I like ladybug better.” She whispered, groaning. Why, oh god, why. Now she was remembering the kisses given by him. Speaking of which, how the hell was was she even going to face him as ladybug? She’d made it so awkward after the coffee shop. She was the queen of making things awkward and that was a fact.

 

“Have you ever thought of meeting him? Here, by your balcony?” He suddenly asked. The question surprised her.

 

“...Why would he, though? I mean, I’m just a normal civilian, he wouldn’t think of swooping down to meet me specifically. I’m not anyone special…” She wasn’t anybody special… Chat Noir liked Ladybug anyway, not her civilian form. Not Marinette. Her heart ached slightly. Marinette's back straightened at the feeling. There was no reason for her to feel that way, none at all. She didn’t even like him romantically, she liked Adrien. But what were the chances of him liking her back? Now she felt even more depressed.

 

“Maybe you could get a chance to talk to him when he shows up? I could set up a meeting so you both could talk!” Adrien hyped himself up. He was desperate to have fans as Chat Noir.

 

Marinette almost instantly shook her head. “N-No that’s fine! I’m sure he has better things to do than to talk to me. It’s really alright, you don’t have to go your way to do that for me. It’s fine as it is. “

 

Adrien took that as her being bashful and insisted, “He could spare a few minutes for you. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“I-It’s really okay. I don’t even think he remembers me..”

 

He put up his finger, silencing her from her attempted sentence, “Really, he wouldn’t mind. If you’ve been wanting to talk to him, I can definitely help you. You’re a friend, so I insist that you take my help.”

 

Marinette was defeated. She couldn’t possibly argue with that. If she further denied him, she felt that it would hurt him in a way. “Uhhh, okay, then… um.. thanks.” Not really. The meeting would probably be awkward as hell with her making it even worse.

 

“No problem, Marinette!” The grin he gave her made her heart hurt.

 

“A-Anyway, would you like some snacks? I’m sure you’re hungry by now.” She tried to not make it into an excuse for running the fuck away. She needed a breather.

 

“I would love to!” He beamed, “But keep this a secret from my dad, I’m supposed to be on a diet. If he finds out I’ve been eating behind his back, oh boy, I'll be banned from sweets! Like I already am. I mean, he’ll be even more attentive to my diet and so I won't be able sneak some sweets in. ” Adrien shuddered.

 

Marinette nodded to his request, not that she’d meet his father anyway. It was funny how he stated that. “How does chocolate cookies sound? We just made a whole batch this morning and have a lot of leftovers.”

 

“Sound amazing. Do you also have Camembert?”

 

“Yup, would you like some?”

 

“To go, yeah.” He said nervously.

 

“Alright, I’ll pack it for you. Be right back.” She waved to him and left without another word.

 

The moment she did, Plagg shot right of out his pocket. “Ugh, I almost suffocated in there. Watch where you’re sitting! You could have crushed me.”

 

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Sorry, sorry. But I’m getting some Camembert for you so that should be enough for an apology.”

 

Plagg’s eyes shone but he refused to show his excited half. “I guess I’ll forgive you for now…” He mumbled to himself. After a moment of silence, he added on, “It’s strange because none of the Akuma's have attacked today. Usually, they’d be up your butt, kicking it until ladybug showed up.” He laughed to himself, “That’s how it always is.”

 

“Hush,” Adrien grumbled, “It might be because it’s going to pour pretty harsh this week. Nobody can work in a pouring environment.”

 

Tikki watched from behind the counter, hiding. “You tell him, Adrien,” She cheered before going back to hiding.

 

“See, exactly. Hawkmoth might want to see the heroes slip and fall, the perfect weather for evil.” Plagg reasoned, “If he sent an Akuma late in the day, it would be hard to defeat it.”

 

“Don’t jinx it, Plagg.” Adrien eyed him, “I’m sure Hawkmoth has a life of his own.”

 

Plagg snorted and stuffed himself back into his pocket when he heard footsteps approaching. Marinette appeared with a plate full of cookies. By full, meaning layers on layers, cookies on top of each other. When she saw his surprised face, she flushed and placed the plate down before she dropped it. “I-I didn’t know how much you’d want to eat so I brought all of it! I eat a lot of cookies too, s-so, it’s for the both of us! Hehe, us, I-I mean, sharing is caring, right?”

 

Adrien stifled laughter and nodded with a grin. “Great. I’ll make sure to stuff myself full before leaving.”

 

“Me too!”

 

She placed the other bag she had down on her desk and took a seat next to him, dragging the plate with her.

 

“What’s in the huge bag?”

 

“Camembert. I wasn’t sure how much you’d like so….. I got the whole thing.”

 

“ _ I love this chick, _ ” Plagg cheered from inside his pocket.

 

“Did you say something?”

 

“I-I said I love.. Cheese, I love cheese, yeah.”

 

“Well, then you must love me then! Shoot, I meant the bakery because my parents and I work in it, y-you don’t have to love me, I just work here when I'm free, a-ahahaha. I Friend love amiright?”  _ Why do you do this to yourself? _

 

“You’re funny.” Adrien chuckled. He found her sputters almost hilarious.

 

“Ah- yeah, that I am.” Her face was red. “Enjoy the cookies!” She stuffed a few in her mouth.

 

Tikki urged to come out and devour the plate whole, but guests. She couldn’t show herself when people were over…. But Marinette was basically talking to Char Noir. Was that a freebie? No, the two didn’t know that yet… and she herself found out today. It was too bad that she couldn’t talk to Marinette about it. Tikki stayed hidden instead. Maybe she could help out with her love life later…

 

“This is pretty good.” Adrien’s delighted hum caught Tikki’s attention. Her mouth watered at the smell and sight. If only she could… She saw Plagg poking out of Adrien's pocket and suddenly had an idea.

 

While the two lovebirds bonded over chocolate cookies, Tikki called over Plagg, softly whispering to him. “Plagg. Hey, Plagg! Right here, behind the computer. It’s me, Tikki. Helloooo!”

 

Plagg turned his head to the voice and almost flew out of the pocket. “Tikki!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Tikki? T-Tick me, you know, it ticks me off how I’m not allowed to eat cookies at home.” Adrien quickly covered.

 

Marinette seemed stiff for a moment. If he knew her Kwami, everything would be over. “Aha, your father should at least let you burrow  in snacks once in awhile.” The conversation continued normally but with Plagg out of Adrien’s pocket, making his way to tackle the red Kwami.

 

“Hush!” Tikki placed a finger over his mouth. “We have to be quiet.”

 

Plagg muffled a noise but nodded anyway, taking an exaggerated breath when Tikki parted her finger. “200 years since we last saw each other, huh?”

 

“It’s been so long!” Tikki giggled, hugging her companion, “And I can’t believe Adrien is Chat Noir!”

 

Plagg sighed in disgust, “Yeah. And they’re stuck in this love triangle… square, whatever it is. It makes me wanna vomit.” He shuddered.

 

“It’s a bit complicated but at least it’s cute? Kind of?” Tikki softly groaned, “I wish I could help but revealing identities is forbidden. I can’t do much.”

 

“Ugh, yeah. I remember when you last tried to help 500 years ago. Identities were leaked and they almost lost their family members.” Plagg immediately stopped when he saw Tikki’s eyes shimmer in sadness, “I-I, uh, that was the past. As long as you don’t do that again, nothing bad will happen, alright?”

 

“Still.” Tikki murmured, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll keep it a secret as long as your big mouth can keep it shut. I know how you blabber out things!”

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Plagg rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “So, serious business here.” Tikki had her attention on him, “About Hawkmoth-”

 

“I already have my suspicions.” She added, “But I’m not too sure, I’m going to need some more time to think about it.”

 

“I already know who you’re talking about. What are your claims?”

 

“He eyed Ladybug’s earrings, and held a dark gaze, but that’s as good as it got.”

 

“Hmm. Adrien’s ring caught his attention as well. He examined it which managed to catch my attention. He was too close and at one point tried to take it while  Adrien was asleep.”

 

“That doesn’t really settle it, but keep looking into it. Tell me everything, and I’ll tell you what I know.” Tikki concluded.

 

“Will do.” Plagg’s grumbling stomach broke the serious air in between them. “Ugh.” Hearing his hunger, Tikki’s stomach began to roar too.

 

“They’ll be sitting here for hours… you know what? I’ll get you some of that Camembert for me if you get me a cookie.”

 

“Deal.”

 

Plagg glanced to the duo. They started science. Okay, they were distracted, he could just swoop down and get it. He ninja’d his way towards the plate, quickly grabbed a cookie and returned back to Tikki.

 

“Impressive.” She giggled. “I see you still have it in you. Now for me.”  Tikki floated over to the bag, literally just went in there without much care and got a small piece. The bag crinkled, alerting both humans, but it was small enough to brush off. Tikki swiped the non existent sweat off her forehead and floated back.

 

“You're still the same as always, risk taking.” Plagg grumbled, “You could've been more careful, though.” He wasn't complaining much with that Camembert in his mouth. Nobody was as both were happily munching away.

 

“Oh!” Adrien stared at his violently buzzing phone. It was from his bodyguard. He nervously laughed. “Sorry, Marinette I gotta go!” He quickly got up and collected his things.

 

“Don't worry about it!” Marinette truthfully was a bit disappointed that he was leaving so early, but the fact that he had come over to help her study was more than enough to cover that disappointment. “You can come over any aim! Time!”

 

“Thanks Mari, I'll see you in school, then.” Adrien grabbed the plastic bag with the Camembert and left with Plagg quickly popping into his pocket. 

 

Marinette squinted at the black flash and hummed in question. 

 


	4. I uh I'm on my period..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise that as I write, the point of view changes randomly. I’m going to need to practice sticking to one person. It’ll take some time so please bear with me. Also, this update is late because I got mixed between other stories and requests. I find myself accidentally paying more attention to the requests instead of writing this. So instead of having an update every week, I think every other week or just “whenever” would suit this story best. I still have to write up 4 requests and another story. I’m sort of new at “regularly updating” so my bad, I’ll try to fix my shit. This chapter is extremely short because I was running late anyway so yeah, I wanted it to be out there as soon as possible. I originally wanted this to be at least 3k words but I’m cutting it down to 2k or less

Even after hours since Adrien left, Marinette struggled to compose herself. She sighed in delight and fell to her bed with a pillow strangled in between her arms. If that pillow was a living thing, it would have suffocated to death.

 

“Marinette, look,” Tikki disrupted the lovestruck girl out of her thoughts, “Outside. It’s raining.” She floated over to the open window and glanced out, “Hawkmoth won’t be attacking after all!” She closed it to prevent more droplets from pouring in and hovered towards her, “Are you going to take a nap? You look awfully tired.”

 

“Thank god,” Marinette sighed, rolling over to her back, “Don’t really want to meet Chat today… But I still have to tonight. You know, the usual making sure the town’s okay. “ She sat up and tossed her pillow to the side, “Do you think he’ll actually come meet me? As Marinette.” She didn’t need to answer the resting part. The answer was fairly obvious- she couldn’t. There was still one more exam tomorrow and she had to study further even after the tutoring. 

 

“Well,” A feeling of slight guilt settled in Tikki’s stomach, “I think he will… But you can choose to ignore him!”

 

“Augh,” Marinette groaned, pulling her book bag to her face to softly moan in it, “I wanna die.”  She straightened her back after a while and opened it, “Whatever. I’ll study. At least I have time to do that.”

 

Tikki nodded and left her alone to let her do that. When she glanced out the window again, though, she whimpered. “Awh, Plagg jinxed it. Marinette!”

 

“What?”

 

“....An Akuma.”

 

Marinette let out an exasperated sigh, “I thought you said there wouldn’t be any today?!”

 

“I-It was raining! Working in rain is quite difficult…”

 

“Tikki, Hawkmoth won’t be ‘working’, he’ll be watching.” Marinette stood with a roll of the eye, but mostly a frown. “Alright, We have hero work to do. Tikki, spots on!” After the brief transformation, Marinette, now Ladybug opened the window and swung herself right to the scene. It was slippery (she wouldn’t admit she almost fell a few times) but reached the area in current danger in time.

 

“Lucky me,” She muttered when she saw Chat Noir already there, sitting on top of the Akuma. 

 

He almost slid off but managed to recover. “My Lady!” He exclaimed upon setting his gaze on her. He leaped off when the Akuma attempted to swat him away and landed beside his spotted companion very majestically. (He almost tripped.) “Great timing.”

 

Both had to unfortunately part when the Akuma blasted them with some beam. They landed safely.

 

“How meow’ve been doing?” Chat Noir punned pathetically. Almost as a punishment, he was hit by the Akuma immediately.

 

Ladybug almost snorted but gasped in concern instead. “Keep an eye out, Chat Noir,” She stated, not taking hers off the enemy. She eyed it while circling around. The rain made it difficult because the harsh sensation against her suit distracted her with the feeling of discomfort. The Akuma made the first move with a blast, but she evaded with a slip. “Shoot!” She cussed as she fell. Fortunately, before the Akuma could blast her one more time, Chat pulled her to the side.

 

“My Lady, are you okay?”

 

Ladybug pushed Chat off while avoiding eye contact. “Yeah. The Akuma- again, don’t be distracted like you do every time. Actually try to be useful for once.” Maybe a little harsh… But she didn’t really feel like talking to him. Before he could utter out a word, she already left chasing the monster.

 

Chat Noir felt somewhat hurt.

 

After a few more moments of awkwardly fighting, slipping and getting hit, Ladybug used her Lucky Charm. And as always, her question remained the same, “What am I supposed to do with this?” But in the end, she managed to find out.

 

“So!” Chat started as soon as the Akuma had cleared out. The rain was still falling, but the two had found shelter. “You seem a little off... Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Off, why do I seem off?” She quickly asked, swallowing her obvious facade away.

 

“Ladybug..” Chat sighed, lowering his head to look at the ground, “If it’s something I did-”

 

“No, no. It isn’t you. I’m just sort of…. My period.” She rambled and accidentally said more than intended. Her period? She wasn’t supposed to have that until another week but maybe she could use that excuse. Smart. “I, um. My period. Hormones are wacky and I’m really moody… So, yeah.” She awkwardly laughed.

 

Chat Noir sort of stood there. “...Oh.” He trailed, seeming slightly uncomfortable, “Wow, um, okay. I didn’t know that happened.” Still, he let out a sigh of relief, “I thought it was me! Sorry for prying. Are you feeling okay?”

 

“As a matter of fact…” Ladybug clutched her abdomen, feigning pain, “Not really. I have to… leave a little early.”   
  


“Oh.” He pursed his lips for a moment before nodding in understanding, “Alright, I hope you feel better.”

 

“Thanks,” She rubbed her stomach to keep up the act, “Ah, I don’t think I’ll be able to meet you for tonight either.” She would die if he kept trying to initiate a conversation then. Ladybug was digging herself a deeper grave, she knew, but being near him made her feel more weirder than she thought.

 

“...That’s alright,” He seemed somewhat upset. “I’ll go alone. Have plenty of rest.” 

 

Yes. She felt guilty. “Thanks. I’ll see you later then.” Just as she was about to take her leave, Chat grabbed her wrist to stop her. Ladybug looked back in question and saw him blushing for a quick millisecond. “Chat?”

 

“Oh. Uh, I can drop you home half way? I mean, it’s raining and all-”

 

“I think I’m good.”

 

“A-Are you sure?” He didn’t mean to have his voice come out so pathetically, or stutter at all. Despite receiving a reason to her behavior, she still continued to treat him coldly, like she didn’t want to be there for him at all. He just wanted to be close to her.

 

“....Fine, maybe a quarter of the way.”

 

He lit up immediately, almost like he never was upset in the first place and grinned. “Great!” He quickly borrowed an umbrella from the shop to protect them from the rain and took ahold of her wrist and pulled her through. They couldn’t really go their normal way since the risk of slipping increased, especially now since it started raining even harder, so they walked. Most of the people didn’t notice the heroes because they were so occupied finding shelter, but a few children did squeal in delight.

 

Chat held the umbrella, a nervous yet happy grin covering his face. He couldn’t believe he was so close to his lady. Close, but not touching which made him even more fidgety. Would this be the right time to ask her out to the movies? ...Probably not. He wasn’t dumb enough not to take in the signs that Ladybug wasn’t very… well, interested going on a date with him outside their hero duties, which was truthfully saddening. The coffee was one thing, a movie date was another. “Oh, you live close to Marinette, don’t you?” He commented when they took the same route he took just today.

 

For a moment, Ladybug thought she’d been found out. “M-Marinette?”

 

“Yup! You know her? She’s a good friend of someone I know. He talked about her just today, asking for me to meet her since she was a fan.”

 

“I know Marinette, yeah,” Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, “A good friend of someone you know, huh? He talk about her a lot?” She knew she should have taken a different route with this but she couldn’t help it.

 

“Definitely.” He confirmed without giving a second thought on it.

 

“Does he, like her?” 

 

Chat gave her a strange look and shrugged, “I guess.”

 

“Do you like her?”

 

Chat stared at her for a moment at the strange questions she was asking him, “I mean, she’s cool. Why?”

 

“She often wonders,” Ladybug accidentally spilled out, “If anybody likes her.”

 

“You talk to her a lot?”

 

“Yes, she’s my best friend.” 

 

Chat gave her a surprised look. “Really? Does she know your identity?”

 

This talk was the most regrettable thing she had ever brought up, “That’s a secret.”

 

His leather tail drooped. It still had a mind of its own, it seemed. “That’s amazing though. And I’m sure someone out there likes her, she’s pretty cute.” He laughed.

 

Ladybug’s face turned pink at the comment. She had to restrain herself from saying ‘thank you’, only smiling in response. “I’m sure she’d appreciate that comment.” It wasn’t everyday that an Adrien look-alike commented on her appearance… Oh great, now she was thinking about how Chat seemed too similar to Adrien in appearance. This was great. 

 

“Uh. you okay?” Chat Noir seemed to noticed her change in expression, “If you’re feeling unwell, I can drop you off further.”

 

“No, no.” She cut in, “That’s fine. This is enough..”

 

“Are yo…” He stopped himself continuing. He’d been asking if she was sure too many times, and she’d answered every time. “Okay. Stay safe, Ladybug.”

 

And she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like 1.5k words which is really fucking weak, bleh. Again, this is for the sake of time. Will be adding a chapter soon, hopefully. I’ll probably finish my other story soon after the smut so I can focus on this more. Heck. Thank you for being patient.


	5. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir comes for a visit and Marinette realizes that she's been incredibly dumb all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THIS IS A VERY LATE UPDATE AND I'M EXTREMELY SORRY. My family and I moved to a whole new continent and it's been a really rough ride. I will update biweekly or weekly, but I can't promise anything.

  * _NOTE: MADE UPDATES IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS (1-3). MINOR CHANGES TOWARDS THE SCRIPT. IF YOU WANT TO REREAD, IT’S SUGGESTED._



 

Ever since Marinette got back from the little situation with Chat Noir, she’d been laying in the same place for over three hours. Time passed, but she’d been too dazed to realize. Even Tikki had tried to snap her out, but her efforts went unnoticed. Marinette continued to stare at the ceiling, two pillows supporting her head. Her parents thought she’d long fallen asleep but the matter was opposite- she couldn’t. The guilt kept her awake.

 

That might have been exaggerated a little. Okay, so she hadn’t actually been staring at the ceiling for over three hours. She helped around with the bakery a bit, took a shower, then jumped in her bed. An hour passed at most, but it felt longer. 

 

At least the rain had calmed down. It wasn’t nearly as fierce as before. It was more of a drizzle now. However it seemed as though it would continue until tomorrow, or maybe a whole week as the forecast predicted.

 

Marinette glanced to the time mindlessly and shot up wide eyed once she realized a particular someone was due to visit. “I have to take down Adrien’s pictures!” In a frenzy, she slipped out of bed and cautiously removed the photos. She didn’t intend to harm the them by recklessly ripping them off. She placed them safely in a drawer once done and let out a large breath, “God, he’ll be here soon…” Marinette eyed the window and slowly walked towards it.  She half expected him just spontaneously show up in front of her which would startle her, but there was no sign of him yet. “Late,” She murmured as if she cared.

 

Tikki appeared next to her, seemingly restraining herself from saying something. Of course, Marinette had noticed.

“Tikki, what’s up?” Tikki floated towards her, wiping the cookie crumbs off her face and blinked. She was visibly tense, and Marinette knew she was keeping something from her. “Tikki,” She reiterated, a little stern this time.

 

“Oh Marinette,” The Kwami finally let out a large sigh, “There’s something important I’m keeping from you. I feel guilty but-” Tikki stopped mid sentence when she sensed a familiar presence getting closer and closer, “Oh shoot. I’ll tell you later, I promise. Chat Noir is here. Make sure you’re ready!”

 

Marinette wanted to call out to her as she hid, but the stupid cat had already landed on her roof. Instead, she groaned in frustration.

 

“Well hello there,” Chat noir whistled, tapping on her window while attempting on some lousy poses, “As per requested, Chat Noir has made his presence.”

 

Marinette clicked her tongue but forced a smile and opened the window. Any blind man could see she was faking it, but not Chat Noir, apparently. “Oh! Hi, I’ve been expecting you, uh, Chat Noir.”

 

He made his way inside and glanced around her room for a bit, “So I’ve heard you’re a big fan of mine, huh?”

 

“Yes, yes,” She inwardly rolled her eyes. “A total fan.” Why did it have to be like this?

 

Chat Noir’s eyes landed on her sketchbook conveniently laying on her work desk.  He flashed a grin and took ahold of it. “May I?” Receiving a hesitant nod, he opened it. Eyebrows rose as he flipped through her designs, “Impressive.” When he landed on a blank page, he pulled out the pen that was in the book “An autograph for my princess.” 

 

Marinette stifled a giggle. Of course he wanted to give her an autograph. “Uh, yeah! I’d like that.”

 

Chat Noir flashed her another grin and continued to almost accidentally sign his real name. He stilled and crossed the first two letters out, “That was, uh, practice.”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes a second time and grabbed her book once he’d properly signed it. “Thanks.” She had no idea what to do with it… maybe sell it online and profit or something. Perhaps...Perhaps not. Now that she had noted it, he was pretty wet. That’s when she fully realized that her floor occupying Chats silhouette was wet from a dripping oversized cat. “I'll get you a towel to dry off.” She quickly ran to the bathroom and brought back a soft blue colored towel so he could dry off.

 

The awkward silence except some ruffling almost murdered her so she forced a conversation.“So...Yeah, how is the hero work for you?”

 

“Ah, yeah, It’s, uh, going well..” At the purse of his lips, she tilted her head. He folded the towel and placed it on the desk.

 

“Well…” Marinette’s heart ached for some reason. The fucking up of her emotions had been happening a lot lately. It looked like he needed some comfort, so she hesitated on saying something sarcastic. “I think you do good in the hero business.” Being his partner, he wasn’t all that bad, but she wouldn’t admit it as ladybug. “Here, sit with me. Tired, right?” Marinette softly pat the spot next to her on her unmade bed.

 

Chat Noir hesitated, but complied with the request to be seated, “Yeah, It’s fun and all..”

 

“You and Ladybug-” Before she completed her sentence, Chat Noir gazed at her with his shiny emerald eyes which made her squirm a little.

 

“Does Ladybug tell you personal things?” 

 

She knew she shouldn’t have brought it up that time. “Well, yeah, she’s a friend.” Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because now he looked a little miserable. “Chat?”

 

“I’m just.. Facing some problems with her, did she say anything about me?” Normally, Chat Noir didn’t show that he was worried about something. It seemed like he wasn’t very open with his negative feelings, so something like this was a thing to be concerned about.

 

“She’s… Well, conflicted about her emotions..” Marinette looked down, “I don’t want to say too much and spill what I’m not supposed to spill, but the best you can do is… wait?” It was a selfish request, she knew that, “She’s still sorting things out… but yes, she did say some things about you.” She paused and contemplated whether should say or not. “Nothing bad, if that's what you assume. She mentioned the...date and..” Marinette’s face turned a little pink, “How handsome you were.. Don’t tell her I said that.”

 

Meanwhile, Chat Noir was at a loss for words. He thought Ladybug had hated him all this time, but it was the opposite, he hoped. By the way Marinette told him the things, it seemed as though Ladybug had a confusing crush on him which was something to behold because he was so sure it was one-sided. It would explain her recent actions… a lot. “So, her feelings are a mess?” He concluded.

 

“Basically, yes. Just give her time to sort things out, alright?” Her throat felt tight with anxiety. How stupid was this? She just told Chat to wait for her. It was weird. She grabbed the sketchbook to distract herself from intrusive thoughts and flipped to the place where he signed. “Ad.. adrien?” she made out the crossed out letters with a squint.

 

“Who, what?” Chat Noir jumped, giving her a nervous smile, “I mean, haha… I meant to write out uh.. Addition but thought there was no r-reason. I mean, yeah, I know an Adrien…” His frantic and suspicious behavior allowed Marinette’s eyes to widen considerably. 

 

Okay, so, she was dumb, she officially concluded. Not only dumb, but also dense. It made sense now that she pieced things together. She fought to keep control over her breath before it went ahead and did its own thing without her consent. Memories surged into her head and even though everything made sense and there shouldn’t have been anything to panic over, she was panicking. Memories with Adrien and Chat Noir mushed into a ball of confusion. Why didn’t she see this sooner? Looking at it now, even a blind man could see the similarities.  She felt utterly stupid... Not that she wasn’t already. 

 

“Uh, you okay? You seem a little… Hey, Marinette?” 

 

“Oh, man. S-sorry, just kind of stressed.” She laid down and closed her eyes to calm down a little. Well, that wasn’t a lie. “School stuff, y’know? So many exams and stuff..” That wasn’t a lie either

 

“I totally understand,” Chat Noir pat her her back awkwardly, “Do you need any help?”

 

“I had help from Adrien earlier,” She brought him up purposely, “S-super nice  guy, made things easy to understand.” She watched his face light up in an egotistical way and she faltered for a second. 

 

“You think so?”

 

“U-u-um, ahem. Yeah. I'd like it if he helped me again... he’s alright with it..” She sat up to face him with red chee, mostly because of some anxiety.

 

Chat just thought she was blushing because she liked him. Marinette was one of the shy fans, he concluded. He actually kind of liked her sarcastic attitude, it somewhat reminded him of Ladybug. Were they related? He narrowed his eyes at the thought before pushing it to the back of his head. “Definitely. Two more exams, yeah? I-I mean that’s my guess.. He’d be happy to assist, I think.”

 

Marinette wondered if Chat Noir realized how obvious he was being.  “Thanks..” She glanced to the plate of cookies on her desk and made movement to grab it, “Would you uh like c-cookies?” She held the plate out shaking a little.

 

“I shouldn’t..” He murmured to himself for a moment, shrugging and taking a piece. “You know what, it wouldn’t hurt. Your cookies are delicious.” He took another, then another.

 

“Don’t eat too much, you’ll have a headache in the morning.” Marinette warned, speaking from experience. Chat halted. He nodded and took one more before wiping his mouth. “Don’t worry M’lady.”

 

Marinette’s heart throbbed at the title. She placed the plate back on the desk with her head down and shuffled. God, she couldn’t look at him at all. Chat started talking again, but she was too lost in her thoughts to pay attention. She responded with hums and nods, letting him ramble on as she thought.

 

“Oh!” Marinette was snapped back to reality at Chat’s exclamation, “I gotta go. Nice meeting you Marinette! I’ll catch you later. C’ya!”

 

“Oh.” She forced her head up and stretched a smile across her face, “I’ll, I’ll miss you, I guess… Stay safe.” Her face heated as she said that.

 

Chat blew her a kiss before bounding away.

 

As soon as he left, Marinette closed her window and collapsed on her bed. She let out a large sigh and turned to her side, curling with the blankets. Major exam forgotten, Marinette just focused on how fucked up this whole situation was. It was pathetic, she was pathetic. She was so confused. A headache threatened to come on and she could only groan in response. 

 

“Oh Marinette..” Tikki trailed, lowering down next to her, “...This is what was killing me to keep a secret.”

 

“Oh.” She looked up at her Kwami and furrowed her brows. “When…?”

 

“Just recently.” Tikki landed on her cheek and kissed it. “But you, Miss, need sleep right now. So, sleep.” Before Marinette had the chance to say anything back, she floated away and pulled the blankets from underneath, tossing it over her. Marinette closed her eyes and had sleep embrace her.

  
  



End file.
